Always 'Why'
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: Zhoury Couple / "Han gege! Wo ai ni!" "Dui bu qi Mochi, gege sudah punya Ai Ren." / "Kenapa kau selalu mau mengerti aku Henry?" "Karena...aku juga tak tau Mimi gege..." / "Aku mencintai Zhoumi gege dengan tulus. Hangeng gege hanyalah ambisiku." / GS, DLDR, ZhouRy slight HanRy, dll... Happy Reading... chap 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Always 'Why?'**

**A Screenplays Fanfiction**

**Author :**

Han Yeon Ri

**Charas :**

Henry Lau (15 years old) – Yeoja

Zhou Mi (17 years old) – Namja

Tan Hangeng (20 years old) – Namja

Kim Heechul (20 years old) – Yeoja

**Pairing :**

ZhouRy, HanChul, and another pairs…

**Summary :**

Henry : _Disaat aku berusaha mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, kenapa justru yang selalu muncul di mimpku adalah kau yang tak kukenal? Apakah memang yang benar-benar kucintai adalah kau? Aku merasa selalu ingin bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa?_

Zhoumi : _Kenapa kau selalu mau mengerti diriku? Sedangkan yang lain selalu berkata bahwa aku merepotkan. Tapi kenapa kau justru selalu belajar untuk mengerti diriku? Kau membuat aku mencintaimu dengan tulus disaat semua orang melihatku hanya dari kelebihanku._

**Disclaimer :**

Semua chara disini adalah hanya dimiliki oleh Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing dan fanfiction ini hanyalah meminjam nama bukan orangnya! Ff ini resmi milik author dan dilarang copas kalo ga ijin! Yang terpenting DON'T BASH THE CHARAS AND DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ! Happy Reading^^~~

**Prolog…**

"Han gege… wo ai ni!"

"Dui bu qi Mochi… Gege hanya menanggapmu adik."

"Mei you shi… Wo ai ni yong yong le gege…"

"Tapi gege sudah punya Ai Ren (yeojachingu) Henry."

"Hei lihat penari ballet itu Henry Jie Jie! Dia sangat tampan!"

"Sudahlah Luhan. Aku hanya mencintai Han gege."

"Kutantang kau berfoto dengan dia, Jie baru aku merestuimu."

"Terserah kau. Huft.."

"Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya Shi Yuan ge? Dia hanya meminta foto padaku saat itu kan?"

"Ya berarti kau mencintainya Mimi bodoh!"

"Tapi aku di China, sedangkan dia di Korea. Kau lebih bodoh gege hahaha…"

"Kau benar-benar mencintai dia rupanya? Kejarlah dia ke Korea! Bukankah dia juga mengikuti sanggar Ballet yang dulu kau diundang? Mudah kan."

"Tapi… aku tak punya uang Shi Yuan ge…"

"Berusahalah sebaik mungkin Mi… Gege juga tidak ada uang hehe…"

"Mimi gege, aku ingin belajar Han Yu supaya aku bisa lebih mudah berbicara denganmu."

"Kenapa kau selalu mau mengerti aku disaat semua berkata aku merepotkan Mochi?"

"Karena… Aku juga tak tau kenapa…"

"Aku sudah berusaha mencintai Hangeng gege dengan sungguh. Tapi aku sadar itu bukan cinta tapi ambisi. Aku lebih mencintai Zhoumi gege dengan tulus, Ma."

"Mama tau itu sejak awal Henry… sekarang cobalah untuk meluruskannya."

"Xie xie Li Te mama. Kau yang terbaik!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Always 'Why?'**

**A Screenplays Fanfiction**

**Author :**

Han Yeon Ri

**Charas :**

Henry Lau (15 years old) – Yeoja

Zhou Mi (17 years old) – Namja

Tan Hangeng (20 years old) – Namja

Kim Heechul (20 years old) – Yeoja

Kim Ryeowook (15 years old) – Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (16 years old) – Namja

**Pairing :**

ZhouRy, HanChul, and another pairs…

**Summary :**

Henry : _Disaat aku berusaha mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, kenapa justru yang selalu muncul di mimpku adalah kau yang tak kukenal? Apakah memang yang benar-benar kucintai adalah kau? Aku merasa selalu ingin bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa?_

Zhoumi : _Kenapa kau selalu mau mengerti diriku? Sedangkan yang lain selalu berkata bahwa aku merepotkan. Tapi kenapa kau justru selalu belajar untuk mengerti diriku? Kau membuat aku mencintaimu dengan tulus disaat semua orang melihatku hanya dari kelebihanku._

**Disclaimer :**

Semua chara disini adalah hanya dimiliki oleh Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing dan fanfiction ini hanyalah meminjam nama bukan orangnya! Ff ini resmi milik author dan dilarang copas kalo ga ijin! Yang terpenting DON'T BASH THE CHARAS AND DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ! Happy Reading^^~~

**Chapt. 1**

(Henry PoV)

Hai… aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kepada kalian… Namaku Henry Lau, aku seorang yeoja. Jangan tanya kenapa namaku seperti namja karena aku akan menjawabnya lebih dahulu. Aku seorang yeoja yang sangat tomboy, nama asliku Liu Xian Hua tapi namaku lebih keren jika dijadikan Henry kan? Haha…

Aku adalah yeoja berusia 15 tahun, sekarang kelas 3 SMP dan bersekolah di Sapphire Blue Junior High. Aku anak orang China tapi dititipkan kepada ajumma dan ajussiku di Korea ini. Mereka adalah Li Te mama atau yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk dan Qiang Ren papa atau bisa disebut Kang In.

Aku sangat mencintai music, aku termasuk dalam daftar murid popular dan peserta klub music di sekolahku. Aku juga seorang pianis dan penyanyi yang hebat di sekolahku, tentunya bersama teman-temanku yang tak kalah hebatnya denganku.

Tapi itu tak penting, karena aku sedang berusaha keras mendapatkan mimpiku yang sudah tertunda sejak lama…

Menjadi penari ballet…

Kenapa seorang tomboy sepertiku memilih jalur yang menyimpang? Oh tentu saja aku tak sepenuhnya berjiwa laki-laki. Aku masih cinta hidup sebagai perempuan! Dan aku mengikuti sanggar ballet karena aku ingin memiliki dasar kuat sebagai dancer.

Di umurku yang sudah dibilang orang-orang terlambat ini, aku masih berusaha keras hingga kini aku sudah menginjak grade 4 dan sudah teruji. Aku bermimpi suatu saat nanti aku bisa menarik perhatian semua orang termasuk 1 orang yang sangat kucintai…

Tan Hangeng gege…

Dan bagaimana reaksi teman-temanku? Serta keluargaku?

Teman-temanku tentu sangat amat kaget sekali. Aku terkenal sangat kaku dan tegas. Tapi disisi lain mereka menghargai usahaku dan aku juga santai saja mengingat hal ini tak berpengaruh banyak dalam kehidupan dan kepopuleranku.

Keluargaku? Pertamanya aku dibilang "Henry kau sungguh tak berbakat dalam hal itu!" dan aku tetap tak mau ambil pusing karena orang tuaku, Qiang Ren Papa dan Li Te mama justru mendukungku.

Dan kembali ke tujuan pertama! Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian seorang TAN HANGENG gege yang sekarang statusnya single dan yeoja manapun akan dengan mudah didapatkannya. Nahasnya, dia hanya menanggapku meimei nya. Tapi aku telah berjanji akan selalu mencintai namja berusia 20 tahun yang sangat sempurna bagiku itu, sampai akhir hayat!

(Henry PoV end)

(Author PoV)

Di Taman sekolah Sapphire Blue Junior High…

"Henry ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sapa seorang yeoja berambut coklat caramel bernama Ryeowook atau Li Xu.

"Memikirkan Hangeng gege lagi kan?" kali ini seorang namja berambut pink mendatangi mereka dan memeluk pundak Ryeowook.

"Yesung oppa, apa kau bisa mengembalikan warna rambut aslimu? Itu membuatku mual oppa. Dan kau Li Xu, aku sedang memikirkan tentang pentas balletku minggu depan hehe… ada masalah?" kata Henry.

"Ooh… begitu… Tidak ada masalah kok. Memangnya ada sesuatu yang serius Henry?" tanya Ryeowook lalu bersandar pada bahu Yesung.

"Anieyo… aku hanya penasaran dengan namja penari ballet yang diundang dari China oleh sanggarku itu," kata Henry terus terang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yesung oppa? Mengganggu urusan perempuan saja. Lagipula kau kan anak SMA, gedung SMA ada di sebelah timur bukan disini."

"Kau tak ingin melihat Hangeng mu itu main basket di lapangan sekarang?" tanya Yesung kepada Henry tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu lalu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Henry. Kalian bertanya kenapa Hangeng yang sudah kuliah masih main basket di SMP? Jawabannya, karena dia itu alumni sekolah ini dan mantan anggota tim basket terbaik sekolah.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak memberi tauku dari tadi?! Annyeong!" kata Henry lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan YeWook yang terheran-heran.

"Lupakan chagiya… Dia sedang kasmaran. Lebih baik kita berdua saja," kata Yesung kepada Ryeowook lalu memasang smirknya.

"Tapi dia semakin lam- emhh..!" dengan tiba-tiba Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook. "Aphh-aa yang-hh opp-ehmm ah lakhh-uhh-khann-mmh?" tanya Ryeowook tersengal-sengal.

"Jangan terlalu memperhatikan Henry, chagiya…" kata Yesung setelah melepas ciuman-lumatan-nya. Dan siang itu biarlah YeWook berduaan saja tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Beralih kepada Henry kita…

"Hosh… Hosh… mana Hangeng gege?! Kyaaaa….. tampan sekali….." Henry yang sudah sampai di bangku penonton pun heboh seketika. Seperti yang telah dikatakan, fans dari namja bernama Hangeng itu sangat banyak. Seperti lautan yang penuh dengan kata "Hangeng Wo ai ni!" atau "Hangeng gege kau sangat tampan!" dan Henry? Jangan ditanya…

"Hangeng gege! Jadilah Ai Ren ku!" yang satu ini adalah Henry -_-

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening. Semua (kecuali pemain basket) menatap kearah Henry yang dengan PD nya berdiri di salah satu bangku penonton. Hangeng yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh kea rah suara itu, dan lihat! Henry tak berhenti menyorakkan nama 'Hangeng' dan melompat-lompat. Melihat hal itu, Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan permainan.

"Henry ah… kau tak bisa berhenti rupanya…" gumam Hangeng.

-Skip Time-

(Henry PoV)

"Gege! Han gege!" Kulambaikan tanganku kearah Hangeng gege. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Wae Henry ah?" tanya Han gege sabar. Salah satu hal terbaiknya adalah sabar dan penyayang.

"Lama tak bertemu gege… kau semakin sempurna hahaha…" pujiku.

"Xie xie Mochi. Kau juga tambah imut haha…" Kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengar pujianku.

"Gege, apa gege mau datang ke pentas balletku minggu depan? Aku akan memesankan tiket untukmu juga kalau kau mau," Tanyaku kepadanya. Sudah lama aku ingin memamerkan keahlianku didepannya selain musik.

"Ah Dui bu qi Henry. Gege tidak bisa. Gege harus menyelesaikan banyak tugas kuliah untuk kelulusan tahun ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau boleh minta apa saja kepada gege. Bagaimana?" tawarnya lalu menepuk kepalaku.

"Apa saja ya? Hm… bagaimana ya… Jadilah Ai Ren ku gege," aku menatapnya penuh harap.

"A-apa?" jawabnya. Aku yakin kali ini dia akan menolakku lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Han gege… wo ai ni!" aku menahan suaraku.

"Dui bu qi Mochi… gege hanya menganggapmu adik. Gege harap kau mengerti Henry," Jawab Hen gege penuh penyesalan. Aku jadi tak enak.

"Mei you shi… wo ai ni yong yong le gege…" jawabku santai dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya sakit hati sih. Tapi tak masalah asalkan ia tak membenciku.

"Tapi gege sudah punya Ai Ren Henry. Coba carilah namja lain selain gege. Gege tak ingin kau tersakiti terus…" aku mematung mendengar perkataanya. Habis sudah perjuanganku. Lalu ia memelukku sejenak," Henry ah, kau tetaplah meimei kesayanganku…" dia berkata sangat lembut. Aku pun tak bisa menahan ini semua. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Gege… aku-" aku sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hannie, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi. Aku sontak langsung melepaskan pelukanku dengan Hangeng gege.

"Eh, Heechul chagiya. Kenalkan, ini dongsaengku yang sering kuceritakan itu," kata Hangeng gege.

"Ah, annyeo-"

"Dia milikmu sekarang! Sampai jumpa!" aku berlari sekencang kencangnya tanpa peduli kedua orang itu menyerukan namaku berkali-kali. "Aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu gege! Sampai ada satu saja orang yang berhasil menggantikanmu!"

ToBeContinue

Zhoumi belum muncul sodara hehehe…

Bisakah kalian tebak Zhoumi muncul sebagai apa?

Dan bagaimana keadaan Henry setelah ini?

Just wait for the next Chapter^^

Ghamsahamnida~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter**

"Dui bu qi Mochi… gege hanya menganggapmu adik. Gege harap kau mengerti Henry," Jawab Hen gege penuh penyesalan. Aku jadi tak enak.

"Mei you shi… wo ai ni yong yong le gege…" jawabku santai dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya sakit hati sih. Tapi tak masalah asalkan ia tak membenciku.

"Tapi gege sudah punya Ai Ren Henry. Coba carilah namja lain selain gege. Gege tak ingin kau tersakiti terus…" aku mematung mendengar perkataanya. Habis sudah perjuanganku. Lalu ia memelukku sejenak," Henry ah, kau tetaplah meimei kesayanganku…" dia berkata sangat lembut. Aku pun tak bisa menahan ini semua. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Gege… aku-" aku sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hannie, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi. Aku sontak langsung melepaskan pelukanku dengan Hangeng gege.

"Eh, Heechul chagiya. Kenalkan, ini dongsaengku yang sering kuceritakan itu," kata Hangeng gege.

"Ah, annyeo-"

"Dia milikmu sekarang! Sampai jumpa!" aku berlari sekencang kencangnya tanpa peduli kedua orang itu menyerukan namaku berkali-kali. "Aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu gege! Sampai ada satu saja orang yang berhasil menggantikanmu!"

**Always 'Why?'**

**A Screenplays Fanfiction**

**Author :**

Han Yeon Ri

**Charas :**

Henry Lau (15 years old) – Yeoja

Zhou Mi (17 years old) – Namja

Tan Hangeng (20 years old) – Namja

Kim Heechul (20 years old) – Yeoja

Kim Ryeowook (15 years old) – Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (16 years old) – Namja

Kim Leeteuk a.k.a Li Te (32 Years old) – Yeoja

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin (34 years old) – Namja

Cho Luhan (14 years old) – Yeoja

**Pairing :**

ZhouRy, HanChul, slight HanRy, and another pairs…

**Summary :**

Henry : _Disaat aku berusaha mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, kenapa justru yang selalu muncul di mimpku adalah kau yang tak kukenal? Apakah memang yang benar-benar kucintai adalah kau? Aku merasa selalu ingin bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa?_

Zhoumi : _Kenapa kau selalu mau mengerti diriku? Sedangkan yang lain selalu berkata bahwa aku merepotkan. Tapi kenapa kau justru selalu belajar untuk mengerti diriku? Kau membuat aku mencintaimu dengan tulus disaat semua orang melihatku hanya dari kelebihanku._

**Disclaimer :**

Semua chara disini adalah hanya dimiliki oleh Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing dan fanfiction ini hanyalah meminjam nama bukan orangnya! Ff ini resmi milik author dan dilarang copas kalo ga ijin! Yang terpenting DON'T BASH THE CHARAS AND DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ! Happy Reading^^~~

**Chapter 2**

(Henry PoV)

"Bisa-bisanya dia menolakku lagi… tapi dia sudah punya yeojachingu… adalah hal yang bodoh jika seseorang sepertiku mengejar-ngejar orang yang sudah punya pemilik kan… Arrggh!" Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur kesayanganku yang bergambar Ballerina dan bertuliskan 'I LOVE BALLET.'

'Tok..tok..tokk' kudengar ada orang mengetuk pintu. Pasti Li Te mama. Ah, ada apa ya? Aku pun bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Yack! Henry jie jie! Buka pintunya cepat!" eh.. tunggu.. itu suara siapa? I-itu suara… Luhan?!

"Jie jie cepatlah! Aku ingin ke kamar dan tidur segera di kasurmu yang nyaman itu.." teriaknya lagi. Hish! Dasar meimei setan tak tau diri! Yang dicari cuman kasur ya?

"Okay! Okay! Sabar dong Ikan Lohan! Dasar tidak sopan!" aku pun dengan terpaksa membukakan pintu sambil menggerutu kesal. "Apa maumu kesini eoh?!" tanyaku ketus.

Luhan adalah anak bungsu dari ajussi dan ajummaku yang bernama Kui Xian atau Kyuhyun dan Cheng Min atau Sungmin. Sifatnya menurun dari appanya yaitu beraura setan dan jail. Kebalikan dari gegenya, Jinki gege yang menuruni sifat eommanya yaitu dewasa dan tenang.

"Aku ingin tidur hehe…" lalu Luhan menerombol masuk ke dalam kamarku dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur kesayanganku itu. Ish! Kalau cuman tidur ngapain pake kesini… dasar…

"Kamu ngapain kesini Cuma buat tidur? Habisin tenaga aja, huft…" kataku kepadanya. Aku lalu ikut merebahkan diriku di sampingnya.

"Jie, apakah kau sudah siap untuk pentas ballet kita nanti? Aku merasa gugup… lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan penari ballet namja yang diundang dari China itu. Kata Lao shi, nanti sore dia akan menempelkan poster pentas balletnya dan akan ada gambar namja China itu. Kau tak penasaran?" Kata Luhan panjang lebar tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalo soal siap atau tidak sih tak masalah. Aku sudah pasti siap. Dan soal penari ballet dari China itu? Oh ayolah… aku hanya mencintai Hangeng gege saja. Bahkan aku tak mengenal penari ballet itu hahaha…" aku tertawa miris. Ternyata sangat sulit melepaskan nama namja itu dari kalimat kalimatku.

"Jie, kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah yeoja paling bodoh yang pernah aku kenal. Cobalah move on! Masih banyak yang suka padamu! Bahkan kadang yeoja saja bisa terpesona olehmu- adawww!" Luhan merintih kesakitak saat aku menjewer kupingnya itu. Huft! Dia suka sekali sih membahas yeoja gila yang mengejarku itu.

"Luhan, aku ini yeoja normal yang masih bisa suka namja… jadi stop berkata bahwa aku ini disukai yeoja. Aaku bukan lesbian. Dan lagi, tak semudah itu move on Luhan," jelasku lalu melepaskan jeweran tanganku itu.

"Yah ada baiknya jika kau melihat posternya nanti. Sampai jumpa nanti sore di sanggar ballet Mochi jie jie yang imut," Lalu Luhan pun bangkit dan meninggalkan diriku di dalam kamar sendiri.

'Move on ya? Sepertinya tidak buruk… tapi move on ke siapa?' pikirku. Aku terus merenungkan kata kata Luhan sampai aku hampir tertidur tapi…

'Tok.. tok.. tok..' aish ada apa lagi sih?!

"Ada apa?!" sahutku ketus. Mengganggu ketenangan.

"Mochi baby, are you okay?" eh itu kan suara Li Te mama. Aduh, mati aku.

Aku langsung berlari membukakan pintu. "Eh, mama dui bu qi! Aku kira siapa yang datang. Hehehe dui bu qi mama," kataku lalu member jalan masuk untuk Li Te mama. Ajummaku ini memang sudah kuanggap sebagai mama sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa baby. Oh iya tadi mama dengar ada suara ribut dikamarmu, ada apa?" tanya Li Te mama lembut.

"Oh, itu suara Luhan, mama. Tak usah dipedulikan anak itu," jawabku santai lantas membuat mama terkikik.

Ya, rumah Luhan dengan rumahku ini memang bersebelahan. Dia juga sudah biasa keluar masuk rumahku tanpa ijin. Jadi jangan heran kalau kejadiannya seperti tadi.

"Jadi, apa kau ada masalah hari ini? Kenapa terlihat murung?" tanya Li Te mama.

"Hangeng gege sudah punya Ai Ren. Dan artinya perjuanganku berakhir," kataku. Aku tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu lagi. Tapi bukan Henry namanya jika putus asa begitu saja. "Aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai datang penggantinya, ma. Hehehe…"

"Aigo… Henry, kau ini," lalu Li Te mama mencubit pelan pipiku. "Jangan sedih ne? jodoh itu ditangan Tuhan. Mungkin penari ballet dari China itu nanti juga bisa kamu sukai kan hahaha…" kata Li Te mama lalu tertawa keras. Aku pun merengut.

"Mama, jangan begitu dong. Kalo penari China itu jelek gimana? Mama sama aja sama Luhan deh," Kataku merajuk.

Lalu Li Te mama mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi Henry. Jangan terpacu pada satu hal karena belum tentu hal itu akan menjadi milikmu."

"Ne, Li Te mama," jawabku. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kamarku. "Ini sudah setengah 3 sore Mochi, kau tak bersiap untuk pergi ke sanggar ballet?" tanya Li Te mama lalu menutup pintu kamarku.

"Aigo… aku hampir lupa!" aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk kursus ballet.

(Henry Pov End)

-Skip Time-

(Author PoV)

Sanggar Ballet…

"Wow, design-nya sangat bagus kan. Aku harap para undangan bisa berkesan nantinya iya kan Sooyoung?" Kata seorang yeoja berusia sekitar 30 tahun yang mengenakan baju ballet warna hitam dan stocking warna putih kepada seorang yeoja yang lebih muda disampingnya.

"Ne, Taeyeon eonni. Aku harap juga demikian," kata perempuan yang dipanggil Sooyoung itu.

"Sooyoung Lao shi, Taeyeon Lao shi. Ini siapa," kata seorang yeoja yang dikenal sebagai Luhan itu menunjuk foto seorang namja yang sedang berpose mengangkat seorang yeoja penari ballet.

"Oh, itu adalah penari ballet asal China itu Luhan. Namanya Zhoumi. Dia berumur 17 tahun tapi sudah memiliki banyak prestasi. Kau menyukainya eoh?" goda Taeyeon kepada Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak Lao Shi! Aku ingin menjodohkannya dengan Henry jie jie. Sepertinya mereka akan sangat cocok hahaha…" kata Luhan membuat ketiganya tertawa.

"Kau ini ada ada saja Luhan," kata Sooyoung.

"Hei, ada apa ramai-ramai disini?" kata Henry datang kepada mereka.

"Anou, cuman mendengarkan Luhan yang ingin-"

"Hajima!" teriak Luhan Panik. "A-anou! Jie jie tak ada masalah kok cuma bercanda tentang ikan lohan kok yakan Lao shi?" kata Luhan kepada Sooyoung dan Taeyeon dan memberi Sooyoung death glare karena hampir membocorkan rencananya.

"Ah, terserah kau. Dan jangan terus menggosipkan diriku ya hahaha…" Kata Henry ge-er."

"Yeee…. Siapa juga yang gosipin jie jie. Huuu… aku kan hanya liat foto namja China di poster itu," Luhan menunjuk poster tersebut.

"Ah, itu ya namja Chinanya. Namanya Zhoumi? Kuakui dia tampan, tapi masih lebih tampan Hangeng ku," kata Henry sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah namja tak berdosa bernama Zhoumi itu. "Menari berpasangan ya? Hmm… Suatu saat andaikan aku bisa sama Hangeng gege…"

" Ish, Hangeng lagi kan! Stop it jiejie… Kau harus MOVE ON," kata Luhan memberi penekanan pada kata 'move on.'

"ANIE-"

'Kriiiingg! KRIIINGG!" terdengar suara telepon berbunyi. "Ah mianhae anak-anak, aku akan mengangkat telepon dulu. Sepertinya dari panitia," kata Taeyeon. Semua pun mengangguk dan diam.

"Ah, ne lao shi? Mwoya? Kau minta salah satu muridku? Tapi aku tak yakin lao shi, mereka masih belum- ahh… okay terserahlah…" lalu Taeyeon menutup teleponnya. Murid murid yang bingung pun saling melihat satu sama lain dan bertanya tanya.

"Waeyo lao shi? Ada masalah?" Henry sebagai yang tertua bertanya kepada Taeyeon.

"Telepon dari pusat mengatakan bahwa penari utama perempuan mengalami cedera dan tidak bisa tampil, sedangkan pentas ini tidak bisa dibatalkan. Jadi mereka harus mencari pengganti," jelas Taeyeon.

"Trus?" tanya Henry.

"Sebenarnya penggantinya itu seharusnya dari grade senior, tapi mereka semua tidak dipilih satupun karena sulit mengerti gerakan dengan cepat," lanjut Taeyeon.

"Trus?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Ia meminta salah satu murid dari sanggar ini untuk menggantikan karena ia tau ada satu orang yang sangat cepat menguasai gerakan," Taeyeon menunduk, ia merasa tak yakin tapi ia harus tetap yakin.

"Trus?" Henry sepertinya sudah mulai excited. Terbukti dari cara bertanya yang semangat dan penuh penekanan.

"Orang yang diminta itu….. kau Henry ah," kata Taeyeon lemas.

"Tru- eh.. MWOYA?! Aku?! Kenapa harus aku.. huwaa... aku tak bisa menari berpasangan lao shi! Aaaahh!" kata Henry heboh sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Taeyeon.

Semua anak di sanggar itu menatap ke arah Henry dengan tatapan 'Turut-berduka-cita' kecuali Luhan. Ia memasang smirk terbaiknya turunan dari sang appa.

"Mian Henry ah, aku tak bisa melawan Lao shi. Dia sudah melihatmu latihan bulan lalu dan keinginannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Mulai besok kau akan berlatih bersama Zhoumi dank au sudah diijinkan sekolah untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama 1 minggu sampai pentas," terang Taeyeon.

"Dasar Soman Lao shi KEJAM! Uwaaa…." Teriak Henry kaku. Ia tak bisa membayangkan saat nanti menari dengan penari China itu, terlebih lagi namja! 'Bayangkan aku menari memakai baju seperti princess, lalu ia menggandengku, lalu memegang pinggangku dan mengangkat-ah! Hentikan!' batin Henry hingga tak terasa wajahnya memerah.

"Membayangkan menari bersama Zhoumi gege eoh? Selamat bersenang senang Henry Jiejie…" bisik Luhan kepada Henry yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak..okey! aku cuma suka sama HANGENG! Ya Hangeng gege saja! Tidak akan berganti!" Henry meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tak usah dipaksakan jie, inilah waktunya Move on!" kata Luhan.

"Okey fine! Terserahmu Luhan," jawab Henry tak mengindahkan.

"Yasudah, ini waktu latihan! Ayo cepat," Kata Sooyoung sambil menyalakan lagu.

"Ne Lao shi.." Jawab Henry malas. Lalu merekapun mulai berlatih.

-Di lain tempat-

#ITALIC BERARTI BAHASA MANDARIN#

"_Hah? Penarinya diganti? Ah tidak masalah… yang penting dia menguasai gerakannya," _kata seorang namja jangkung yang sedang memegang telepon.

"_Maaf, Zhoumi… dia masih pemula dan lagi dia belum bisa sama sekali jadi kau sendiri yang harus melatihnya," _kata seorang namja di seberang sana. Zhoumi pun menghela nafas panjang.

"_Baiklah, tapi kapan aku akan berangkat kesana Tuan Soman?" _tanya Zhoumi.

"_Jam 8 malam ini kau akan berangkat ke Korea. Pastikan semua peralatanmu siap. Mulai besok jam 8 pagi kau akan melatih anak itu, namanya Henry Lau usia nya 15 tahun. Dia grade 4," _Jawab Soman.

"_Apa? Grade 4? Oh my God! Baiklah akan kucoba sebaik mungkin. Apa alasanmu memilih anak yang terlambat belajar ballet itu?" _tanya Zhoumi penuh keheranan. Kenapa penggantinya bukan seorang perempuan dari grade 8 saja.

"_Semua anak grade 8 itu tidak bisa menghafal dengan cepat gerakannya. Henry ini sangat cepat menguasai segala jenis gerakan mulai gampang sampai susah. Dia sangat berbakat. Kau sendiri yang harus membimbingnya. Di Korea kau akan dijemput sopir pribadiku dan langsung diantarkan ke rumah Henry okay. Disini hotel mahal," _kata Soman santai.

"_Hah?! Lalu sekolahku bagaimana? Aduh…" kata Zhoumi panik._

"_Semua sudah kuatur, aku sudah meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolahmu untuk 1 minggu ini dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sudah ya, aku masih banyak urusan," _kata Soman lalu memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"_Hish… jam berapa ini? Jam 6 malam?! Aku harus segera bersiap!" _lalu Zhoumi langsung melesat menyiapkan barang-barangnya dan segera mandi.

(Author PoV end)

-Airplane-

(Zhoumi PoV-all mandarin)

"Haduh, apa yang telah dilakukan Soman ini? Mengajar seorang perempuan pemula? Oh come on! Semoga tak terlalu buruk. Henry Lau ya? Namanya kok seperti laki-laki? Dan bukankah itu marga China? Apa dia bisa bahasa China? Aku tak yakin. Mana aku tak terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris lagi… apalagi Korea, beuhh! Lupakan saja…" gerutuku. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah! Aku sudah senior! Apa wajah Henry itu seperti laki-laki? Atau tomboy? Atau seram? Ah, semoga tidak ya Tuhan…

"Pesawat akan segera melakukan pendaratan. Silahkan pasang sabuk pengaman anda," kata awak pesawat itu.

"Okay, Mimi. Let's do this!"

ToBeContinued

Bagaimana nasib Zhoumi yang penasaran akan Henry?

Dan bagaimana perasaan Henry saat bertemu Zhoumi?

Wait the next part!^^

NB : untuk Zhoury or Henmi nya saya lanjutkan setelah berhasil menyelesaikan fict ini okay^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter…**

"Haduh, apa yang telah dilakukan Soman ini? Mengajar seorang perempuan pemula? Oh come on! Semoga tak terlalu buruk. Henry Lau ya? Namanya kok seperti laki-laki? Dan bukankah itu marga China? Apa dia bisa bahasa China? Aku tak yakin. Mana aku tak terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris lagi… apalagi Korea, beuhh! Lupakan saja…" gerutuku. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah! Aku sudah senior! Apa wajah Henry itu seperti laki-laki? Atau tomboy? Atau seram? Ah, semoga tidak ya Tuhan…

"Pesawat akan segera melakukan pendaratan. Silahkan pasang sabuk pengaman anda," kata awak pesawat itu.

"Okay, Mimi. Let's do this!"

**Always 'Why?'**

**A Screenplays Fanfiction**

**Author :**

Han Yeon Ri

**Charas :**

Henry Lau (15 years old) – Yeoja

Zhou Mi (17 years old) – Namja

Tan Hangeng (20 years old) – Namja

Kim Heechul (20 years old) – Yeoja

Kim Ryeowook (15 years old) – Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (16 years old) – Namja

Kim Leeteuk a.k.a Li Te (32 Years old) – Yeoja

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin (34 years old) – Namja

Cho Luhan (14 years old) – Yeoja

**Pairing :**

ZhouRy, HanChul, slight HanRy, and another pairs…

**Summary :**

Henry : _Disaat aku berusaha mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, kenapa justru yang selalu muncul di mimpku adalah kau yang tak kukenal? Apakah memang yang benar-benar kucintai adalah kau? Aku merasa selalu ingin bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa?_

Zhoumi : _Kenapa kau selalu mau mengerti diriku? Sedangkan yang lain selalu berkata bahwa aku merepotkan. Tapi kenapa kau justru selalu belajar untuk mengerti diriku? Kau membuat aku mencintaimu dengan tulus disaat semua orang melihatku hanya dari kelebihanku._

**Disclaimer :**

Semua chara disini adalah hanya dimiliki oleh Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing dan fanfiction ini hanyalah meminjam nama bukan orangnya! Ff ini resmi milik author dan dilarang copas kalo ga ijin! Yang terpenting DON'T BASH THE CHARAS AND DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ! Happy Reading^^~~

**Chapter 3**

-Saturday, 10 p.m at Kim family's mansion-

(Henry PoV)

Hoammss… seharusnya malam ini aku sudah tidur, tapi Luhan malah datang begadang di rumahku. Okay fine! Jadi ikutan begadang nih. Padahal Li Te mama sama Kang In papa sudah tidur. "Huweee selamatkan aku dari setan ini!" batinku sambil mengelus bulu dari anjingku, NiQiu.

"Jie, dari tadi kau menguap terus hahaha… ayo dong main monopolinya sama aku," paksa Luhan kepadaku. Oh Luhan tak taukah kau bahwa aku sedang berusaha sadar untukmu.

"Bu shi! Aku ingin tenang. Kau mainkan saja pianoku itu jika kau tak bisa diam," kataku sambil menunjuk pianoku yang berada di ujung ruangan itu. Sudah kukatakan aku ini musisi sekolah, jadi of course piano adalah hal wajib untuk kumiliki. Aku yang sudah hampir ketiduranpun melepaskan peganganku pada NiQiu.

"Yah, jie jie… aku kan lagi malas main piano!" Luhanpun merajuk. Tapi aku tak peduli. Salahkan ia datang kesini malam-malam begini.

'Tok..tok..tok..'

"Eh, shen me?" tanyaku pada Luhan. Malam ini masih ada yang berniat menggangguku rupanya. Dasar kurang ajar.

"Yang pasti bukan Kyu appa dan Min eomma, jie. Mereka juga sudah tidur," kata Luhan tak acuh. NiQiu yang mendengar ketukan langsung siap siaga di depan pintu.

Akupun terpaksa berjalan ke pintu utama rumahku dengan mata yang sudah 5 watt dan membukakannya mengingat semua buttlerku pasti sudah tidur juga. Ingin rasanya aku memukul orang yang mengganggu itu.

'Cklek..' aku membukakan pintu.

(Henry PoV end)

(Zhoumi PoV)

Akhirnya sampai juga di mansion calon muridku ini setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit dari Incheon Airport. Sangat megah dengan design jaman Romawi. Tapi bukan waktunya mengagumi bangunan ini karena aku sudah sangat penasaran dengan bocah yang bernama Henry Lau itu. Di pesawat tadi aku sudah rela belajar bahasa Korea hanya dalam waktu 2 jam dan akhirnya berhasil menuntaskan 1 kamus China-Korea tersebut! Mimi, kau benar-benar pintar…

Melihat gerbang yang tak tertutup akupun langsung nyelonong masuk. Ceroboh sekali pemilik rumah ini tak mengunci pintu dengan benar. Untung saja aku bukan maling kan.

Aku menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan sampai di depan pintu rumah yang tingginya bisa kujangkau dengan tangan itu. Secara kan tinggiku melebihi batas (?). Aku mendengar sesuatu ribut di dalam. Ah, mungkin pemilik rumah ini masih belum tidur ya?

'Tok..tok..tok..' kuketuk pintu rumah itu. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar bunyi pintu dibukakan.

'Cklek..'

"Annye-"

"GUK! GUK! GUK!" terlihat seekor anjing lucu berbulu coklat menggonggong kepadaku. Lalu si pembuka pintu itupun menggendong anjing itu.

"NUGUYA?!" tanya si pembuka pintu ketus. Seorang anak perempuan yang berambut sebahu warna hitam dan pipi chubby. Wajahnya beraksen China. Mungkinkah ini yang namanya Henry Lau? Imut tapi judes. Ada-ada saja…

"Siapa jie?" kali ini kulihat satu lagi anak perempuan berambut cokelat menghampiri si bocah judes itu. "Eh, kau… kau… kau yang dijadwalkan latihan bersama Henry jie jie… siapa namamu… Zhouji…" katanya sambil menunjukku. Ia lalu mengetuk ngetuk kepalanya.

"Maaf, nona namaku Zhoumi," kataku segera tanggap. Aku sedikit terkikik melihat si bocah judes itu menguap beberapa kali.

"Namaku Luhan, dan ini Henry jie jie…" kata anak berambut coklat yang bernama Luhan itu.

"MAMA! ADA ORANG ASING DATANG KE RUMAH!" teriak si bocah judes yang ternyata bernama Henry itu. Akupun hanya mendelik dibilang orang asing. Dan dia memanggil ibunya itu dengan panggilan mama? Berarti dia orang China?

"Wae baby Mochi? Oh, nuguseoyo?" tanya seorang perempuan dewasa berwajah korea berjalan menghampiri kami bertiga.

"Saya disuruh Soman lao shi datang kesini. Ini benar rumah Henry Lau kan?" tanyaku sopan.

"Oh benar, silahkan masuk. Selama disini, kau tidur di kamar tamu sebelah kamar Henry ya," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih disebelah pintu warna pink. "Namaku Leeteuk. Tapi Henry memanggilku Li Te karena dia asli China, dia dititipkan disini oleh orang tua kandungnya. Kau bisa memanggilku Li Te ayi, kau kan juga orang China," jelasnya.

"APA?! Mama jangan suruh dia tidur di kamar sebelahku itu dong huwee dia orang asing! Apa mama tak takut? Dia itu seperti koala merah pervert kebakaran! Lihat wajahnya!" kata Henry menunjuk wajahku dengan muka melas lalu menatap anjing di gendongannya dengan tatapan 'setuju-kan-?'. Aku yang dibilang begitu hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan bocah imut itu.

"Tadi Soman Lao Shi mu sudah menelpon mama Mochi. Tak masalah kan," kata Li Te ayi sabar. Kebalikan dari Henry yang judes. Dan kalian tau bagaimana muka Henry sekarang? Dia hanya melotot tak percaya sambil mulutnya membentuk kata 'What?!'

"Ajumma aku pulang ya! Aku tidak ingin mengganggu 2 orang berjodoh itu hahaha…" kekeh Luhan. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang sedangkan Henry hanya memelototi Luhan dengan tatapan 'minta-kubunuh-?'

"Ne, Luhan! Jangan lupa gembok pintu ya!" teriak Li Te ayi kepada Luhan yang sudah di dekat gerbang. "Dia saudara sepupu Henry, rumahnya di sebelah rumah ini, dia juga ikut kelas ballet bersama Henry," Li Te ayi menjelaskan ketika mengetahui aku menatap Luhan bingung. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya.

"Siapa tadi namamu?" tanya Henry melunakkan suaranya sambil mengucek matanya lalu mengelus bulu anjingnya. Imut sekali.

"Zhoumi," jawabku singkat. "Apa namamu benar benar Henry? Seperti laki laki saja kau ini," kataku lalu kami duduk di sofa ruang tengah mansion itu.

"Mochi, mama tidur dulu ya. Kau jangan tidur kemalaman. Dan kau Zhoumi, kamarmu itu sudah lengkap dengan peralatan mandi dan selimut, kau tak perlu khawatir," jelas Li Te ayi sambil tersenyum.

"Ne," jawab kami bersamaan.

"Kujelaskan, nama asliku Liu Xian Hua. Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Henry Lau karena nama itu terdengar lebih keren dan juga lebih mudah diucapkan dalam logat korea," kata Henry. "Perkenalkan juga, ini NiQiu," katanya sambil membuat suaranya menjadi imut. Aku pun terkikik kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Xian Hua saja ne? aku orang China lebih suka pakai bahasa China," kataku memohon sambil mengelus bulu NiQiu.

"Baiklah, Zhoumi…" katanya. Hei! Aku ini lebih tua! Tak bisakah ia lebih sopan?

"Aku lebih tua darimu Xian Hua! Bersikaplah _polite_!" kataku yang sedikit kesulitan berbicara korea.

"Kau orang China ya aku lupa hehe… aku bisa mandarin sedikit Zhoumi…" katanya bercerita. "Ni jin nian ji sui? (umurmu berapa sekarang?)" ia bertanya kepadaku.

"Wo jin nian 17 sui! (umurku 17 tahun!)" jawabku ketus. Enak saja dia tidak sopan kepadaku.

"Ah, dui bu qi gege! Wo bu zhi dao! (Maaf oppa, aku tak tau!).." katanya sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Lucu sekali sih bocah ini, aku jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Gwaenchana Xian Hua. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok pagi kita harus sudah berlatih," kataku dalam bahasa korea. Lalu akupun berjalan ke kamarku itu sambil membawa 3 koper besarku dengan agak kesulitan.

"Sini biar aku bantu gege!" kata Xian Hua kembali memakai bahasa korea sambil membawakan salah satu koperku dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggendong NiQiu.

"Ah, ghamsahamnida Xian Hua," jawabku.

"Bahasa koreamu sangat buruk gege, hahaha…" lalu kami tertawa kecil sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

"Sudah Xian Hua, letakkan disini saja," kataku setelah sampai didepan pintu. "Tidur nyenyak yah, biar besok bisa latihan tanpa menguap-nguap seperti tadi hahaha…" candaku.

"Okay gege, Wan An.." katanya.

"Wan An, Xian Hua," balasku. Kamipun memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Ternyata ia tak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Yah, meskipun sifatnya tak elegan seperti penari ballet pada umumnya, tapi dia cukup menyenangkan. Wajahnya sangat imut juga. Ah, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik melatihnya besok.

**DAY 1 of 7**

(Author PoV)

"Hoaamm... jam berapa ini? Jam 6 pagi ya.. oh iya aku hari ini kan Minggu, latihan ballet masih jam 8 nanti. Tidur lagi ahh..." kata Henry setelah melihat jam dinding kamarnya lalu kembali tidur tanpa menyadari seorang namja yang sedang memegang sepuah pengeras suara tengah menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Ya, benar. Ialah uri sonsaengnim, Zhoumi! Kenapa dia ada di kamar Henry? Tentu saja untuk membangunkan si Mochi yang belum terbangun ini. Zhoumi memang orang yang sangat rajin tak seperti Henry kita ini. Dan bagaimana bisa Zhoumi diijinkan berada di kamar Henry? Jawabannya karena uri Mimi sudah meminta ijin kepada Leeteuk untuk memberi Training bagi Mochi yang diantaranya adalah bangun pagi.

"ZAO AN XIAN HUA!" kata Zhoumi menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Kyaaa!" Henry yang kaget pun langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Zhoumi gege?! Keluar dari kamarku! Mama!" teriak Henry heboh. Dan sang Mama yang dipanggil pun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap memasak bersama kedua buttlernya.

"WAKE UP! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA BERSIAP UNTUK LATIHAN NANTI! CEPAT MANDI XIANHUA!" Zhoumi berbicara melalui pengeras suaranya lagi. Tapi tak sesuai harapan, Henry malah tidur lagi tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Zhoumi.

'Aku harus cari cara lain,' batin Zhoumi. 'cara halus maybe?' Lalu Zhoumi berlutut di sisi kanan kasur Henry dan memperhatikan sang Mochi dengan 'puppy eyes'nya. Henry yang membalik badannya ke arah kanan dengan mata sedikit terbukapun langsung melotot melihat ada Zhoumi didekatnya.

"Ya! What are you doing?!" kata Henry terkejut sambil mendorong Zhoumi. 'Berhasil!' pikir Zhoumi.

"Xian Hua, ini sudah jam 6.15 pagi. Kau harus bersiap untuk pergi menuju sanggar," kata Zhoumi menjelaskan. Lalu Henry bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendorong Zhoumi.

"Keluar kau! Aku mau siap-siap dulu! Jangan mengintip ya! Pay pay Mimi gege..." kata Henry sambil tersenyum manis setelah berhasil mengeluarkan Zhoumi dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

'Blamm!'

"Kalau kau lama akan aku intip!" teriak Zhoumi dari luar kamar. Ia lalu menuju ke dapur untuk menyapa Leeteuk.

"Annyeong, Leeteuk ajumma.." sapa Zhoumi semangat sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Annyeong Mimi ah. Tumben kau lancar berbahasa Korea hahaha... Dimana Henry?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, ajumma aku kan juga ingin belajar sedikit-sedikit. Henry masih bersiap ajumma," kata Zhoumi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Annyeong yeobo... dan, ini siapa?" seorang namja tiba-tiba muncul ke harapan kedua orang itu dan dengan polosnya menunjuk tepat didepan higung mancung milik Zhoumi.

"Ah, dia utusan (?) Soman-ssi yang disuruh jadi pasangan Henry di pentas nanti. Namanya Zhoumi, yeobo. Zhoumi ah, perkenalkan ini papanya Henry, namanya Kang In," kata Leeteuk lalu memeluk sang suami.

"Ah, annyeong Kang In-ajussi," jawab Zhoumi sok korea.

"Ah iya, salam kenal Zhoumi. Yeobo, sepertinya dia cocok sekali dengan Henry yah?" Lagi-lagi Kang In berbicara asal sambil menunjuk kali ini ke mata sebelah kanan Zhoumi. Sontak Zhoumi pun mendelik.

"A-ah, mianhae Kang In ajussi, telunjukmu hampir mengenai mataku," kata Zhoumi hati-hati.

"Ah, mian Zhoumi ah, hehehe..." Kangin yang menyadarinya langsung menurunkan tangannya sambil nyengir. "Oh, iya. Kau hari ini kan latihan jam 8. Kalian latihan di ruang dance Henry saja, tidak usah ke sanggar yah.. nanti juga sampaikan kepada Henry kalau aku dan istriku yang cantik ini jam 7 nanti akan pergi ke Gangnam untuk berbelanja," jelas Kang In sambil meminum segelas air mineral.

"Baiklah, ajussi. Nanti ajussi pulang jam berapa?" tanya Zhoumi sambil berdiri.

"Kami pulang kira-kira besok jam 11 siang Mimi," Kata Leeteuk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti Kangin. Tapi sebelum mereka memasuki kamar mereka...

'Brakk'

"APA?! Mama dan papa akan kemana sampai pulang besok pagi?! Dan kenapa kalian meninggalkanku dirumah bersama KOALA MERAH PERVERT KEBAKARAN ini?!" terdengar teriakan Henry dari depan kamarnya. Zhoumi pun berpikir,"Apa wajahku seburuk itu?," sambil memegang dagunnya.

"Henry ah... dia tak seburuk itu aegya. Kami mempercayainya kok. Dia jinak pula (?). tenang saja baby, sebaiknya kalian mulai berlatih setelah makan," kata Kangin lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk bersiap.

"Ah... okay lah..." Henry menghela nafas. "Ayo kita makan Mimi gege... aku sudah sangat lapar," kata Henry sambil menarik tangan Zhoumi.

"Ah, ne..." jawab Zhoumi tersadar dari lamunannya.

-SKIP TIME-

"Hyaaaa... Mochi! Kau seharusnya sudah mampu melakukan _split _ di grade 3! Kenapa kau belum bisa?!" tanya Zhoumi jengkel. Pasalnya, ia sudah mencoba 15 gerakan dasar dan Henry hanya bisa melakukan 5 saja. Ckckck...

"Gege, dui bu qi dong... aku kan juga masih baru, ga kaya gege yang udah pro! Huwweeee... kenapa sungguh berat? Hiks..hiks.." Sang mochi mulai menangis.

"Jiahh! Mochi, uljimayo... dui bu qi ne... ayo kita coba lagi..." kata Zhoumi menenangkan Henry. Tak disangka...

"HUWAAA! MAMA... hiks hiks... hiks..." tangis Henry semakin parah Zhoumi yang kebingungan pun langsung memeluk Henry.

'Greb!'

'Gradakk'

"Kyaaaa! Henry Lau! Apa itu pacar barumu?! Kalian sangat cocok!"

"Huwaa! Henry jie jie! Kenapa kau berciuman dengannya? Kalian begitu cepat jadian rupanya!"

"Henry ah... Kau sudah lupa Hangeng rupanya omonaaa... dia orang China juga!"

Secepat kilat Henry langsung diam dari tangisnya dan mendorong Zhoumi yang kebingungan. Ternyata 3 orang yang bertanya itu adalah Ryeowook, Luhan, dan Yesung yang ingin bermain ke rumah Henry.

"T-tidakk! Aku akan jelaskan!" teriak ZhouRy bersamaan dengan wajah kaget.

ToBeContinue

Apakah ZhouRy benar-benar berciuman seperti kata Luhan?

Bagaimana Henry dan Zhoumi menjelaskan masalahnya?

Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya?

-ZhouRy-

Teman, setelah saya lihat yang sudah membaca chapter 1 itu 85x lipat dari reviewers... kenapa kalian tak mau review?

Tapi saya juga menyadari bahwa dulu saya ini siders, jadi saya juga menyadari karmanya... saya juga berjanji menulis untuk dibaca readers saja... itulah alasan kenapa saya tak pernah menuntut review dan meletakkan tulisan 'RnR'

Saya sekarang juga sudah mulai mewajibkan diri untuk review, jadi saya mohon readers kalau bisa review... karena saya ingin tau cerita saya layak atau tidak...

Sekedar itu saja... GOMAWO FOR ALL READERS!


	5. Chapter 5

"HUWAAA! MAMA... hiks hiks... hiks..." tangis Henry semakin parah Zhoumi yang kebingungan pun langsung memeluk Henry.

'Greb!'

'Gradakk'

"Kyaaaa! Henry Lau! Apa itu pacar barumu?! Kalian sangat cocok!"

"Huwaa! Henry jie jie! Kenapa kau berciuman dengannya? Kalian begitu cepat jadian rupanya!"

"Henry ah... Kau sudah lupa Hangeng rupanya omonaaa... dia orang China juga!"

Secepat kilat Henry langsung diam dari tangisnya dan mendorong Zhoumi yang kebingungan. Ternyata 3 orang yang bertanya itu adalah Ryeowook, Luhan, dan Yesung yang ingin bermain ke rumah Henry.

"T-tidakk! Aku akan jelaskan!" teriak ZhouRy bersamaan dengan wajah kaget.

**Always 'Why?'**

**A Screenplays Fanfiction**

**Author :**

Han Yeon Ri

**Charas :**

Henry Lau (15 years old) – Yeoja

Zhou Mi (17 years old) – Namja

Tan Hangeng (20 years old) – Namja

Kim Heechul (20 years old) – Yeoja

Kim Ryeowook (15 years old) – Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (16 years old) – Namja

Kim Leeteuk a.k.a Li Te (32 Years old) – Yeoja

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin (34 years old) – Namja

Cho Luhan (14 years old) – Yeoja

**Pairing :**

ZhouRy, HanChul, YeWook, slight HanRy, and another pairs…

**Summary :**

Henry : _Disaat aku berusaha mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, kenapa justru yang selalu muncul di mimpku adalah kau yang tak kukenal? Apakah memang yang benar-benar kucintai adalah kau? Aku merasa selalu ingin bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa?_

Zhoumi : _Kenapa kau selalu mau mengerti diriku? Sedangkan yang lain selalu berkata bahwa aku merepotkan. Tapi kenapa kau justru selalu belajar untuk mengerti diriku? Kau membuat aku mencintaimu dengan tulus disaat semua orang melihatku hanya dari kelebihanku._

**Disclaimer :**

Semua chara disini adalah hanya dimiliki oleh Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing dan fanfiction ini hanyalah meminjam nama bukan orangnya! Ff ini resmi milik author dan dilarang copas kalo ga ijin! Yang terpenting DON'T BASH THE CHARAS AND DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ! Happy Reading^^~~

Di chapter ini saya pengen kasi backsound ^^

**Chapter 4**

-Sunday, 9.00 a.m at Henry's dance room- (Rokkugo – Super Junior T)

Setelah Zhoumi menjelaskan tentang siapa dirinya dan ada apa ia di rumah Henry, mulailah wawancara dari Luhan, Ryeowook, dan Yesung.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian berciuman tadi?" tanya Luhan _excited_. Yang ditanyapun hanya menatap Luhan dengan mata melotot.

"Kami tidak berciuman Luhan. Aku hanya memeluk Henry tadi saat ia menangis," jawab Zhoumi.

"Lalu kenapa Henry menangis? Bukankah ia ini tak akan menangis selain karena Hangeng-nya itu," kali ini Yesung bertanya sakratis. Secepat kilat Henry memberikan death glare terbaiknya yang pastinya tak mempan kepada Yesung.

"Oh, dia menangis karena-"

"Sudahlah gege! Itu memalukan!" kata Henry berbisik kepada Zhoumi sambil membekap mulut si namja tinggi itu lalu nyengir kepada 3 orang itu. "Kalian ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Henry setelah melepas bekapannya.

"Kami kan ingin mengunjungimu Mochi... 5 hari kedepan kita tak akan bertemu kan. Huweee..." Kata Ryeowook melankolis yang disambut jitakan dari Yesung.

"Wah! Aku hari ini kan harus latihan! Aku tak bisa main dengan kalian. Eottohke?" tanya Henry pura-pura memelas.

Seketika wajah Zhoumi menjadi cerah. Pikirnya "Wah, ternyata Mochi sangat niat!"

Tapi pikiran Henry "Aduh, kalau ada mereka, pasti mengganggu! Lebih baik diusir dengan cara begini saja!" -_-

Dan wajah ke-3 tamu itu menjadi lemas. Tapi Luhan langsung memasang smirk pertanda mendapat ide. "Kalau begitu, kita akan melihatmu berlatih saja! Itu pasti akan menghibur! Yakan Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook noona?" kata Luhan semangat.

"Benar sekali!" jawab YeWook.

"Terserah kalian dan jangan mengganggu ya. Ayo Mochi kita mulai lagi!" ajak Zhoumi lalu menyeret Henry.

Dan Henry kini sedang meratapi nasibnya sebagai yang terbully (?).

Selama latihan, tepatnya saat Zhoumi mengajarkan Henry beberapa gerakan, pasti ada bisikan-bisikan dari ketiga manusia itu yang isinya seputar "Mereka sangat cocok", "So sweet", dan "Hangeng yang terlupakan".

*ZHOURY*

-6 p.m at Kim family's mansion- (Our Love– Super Junior)

"Sudah ne Mochi! Kami akan pulang! Annyeong..." Kata Yesung berpamitan mewakili Luhan dan Ryeowook juga.

"Ah, baiklah! Pay pay..." kata Henry segera menutup pintu mansionnya dan menguncinya. "Huft... dasar mereka..." Henry menghela nafas. Tiba tiba saat ia membalikkan badan, Zhoumi sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan mesum, melas, atau apa.

"E-eh Mimi gege... Gwaenchanayo? Kyaa! Kenapa kau menatapku b-begitu?" tanya Henry ketakutan lalu mencoba menghindar. Tapi dengan sigap Zhoumi memegang tangannya.

"Mochi ah... Come here..." kata Zhoumi memelas. Wajahnya sudah mulai memucat dan jalannyapun sempoyongan. Lalu ia duduk di sofa diikuti Henry.

"Wa-waeyo gege?" Henry semakin gemetar. Ia takut jika Zhoumi benar-benar pervert seperti dugaannya selama ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta sesuatu..." lalu Zhoumi berdeham pelan. "Dari tadi kau tak memberiku minum dan makan saat berlatih. Aku tau kau tak suka kepadaku, tapi bisakah kau memberiku segelas air saja?" tanya Zhoumi serak dan mulai berkeringat.

"Astaga Mimi gege! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Kim ajumma... tolong ambilkan segelas air dan roti di meja makan," Henry berkata kepada salah satu buttlernya yang sedang lewat. Lalu ia memegang dahi Zhoumi, terasa agak panas. Tapi saat ia memegang telapak tangan Zhoumi, sangat dingin.

"Baiklah nona," jawab Kim ajumma. Henry yang sudah sangat khawatir pun membawa Zhoumi ke kamar diikuti Kim ajumma yang membawakan air dan roti. Dengan hati-hati ia menggandeng Zhoumi dan mendudukkannya di kasur Zhoumi.

"Letakkan di meja saja Kim ajumma. Kau bisa pergi sekarang," kata Henry. Lalu Kim ajumma pun meninggalkan Henry dan Zhoumi di kamar Zhoumi itu.

"Gege, kau pucat sekali! Gantilah bajumu, ini sangat basah." Kata Henry menyarankan.

"Okay," jawab Zhoumi singkat. Lalu ia mengambil sepasang baju dan celana lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi sudah keluar dengan piyama tidurnya yang bergambar koala.

Gege piyamamu sangat lucu," Henry terkikik. " Sebaiknya kau makan roti ini. Aa..." Henry menyuapkan potongan kecil roti satu persatu pada Zhoumi. Lalu Zhoumi mengambil sepotong roti dan menyuapkannya kepada Henry. Dan acara itu terus berlanjut sampai potongan terakhir.

"Xie xie Mochi," kata Zhoumi pelan dan tersenyum tulus.

"It's okay gege. Aku tidak membencimu kok, bagaimana kau bisa mengira begitu?" kata Henry lalu mengelus rambut merah Zhoumi dan refleks memeluknya dengan sayang.

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku benar benar sudah tak suka Han gege? Tak mungkin! Tapi...'

'Kenapa aku merasa dia sangat perhatian? Aku merasa... ingin bersamanya terus.'

"Ah, gege sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok kita harus latihan lagi. Aku juga akan makan lalu tidur okay?" Kata Henry lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Mochi.." panggil Zhoumi. "Bisa kau temani aku dulu? Aku merasa kesepian hehehe..."

"Tentu saja tak apa gege. Gege tidurlah," lalu Zhoumi berbaring dan memakai selimutnya. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Sontak wajah mereka berdua memerah tanpa disadari keduanya.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya ZhouRy bersamaan lalu tertawa.

"A-anou... tak apa apa. Gege tidurlah saja," jawab Henry canggung.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu Mochi. Aku sudah baikan," kata Zhoumi menepuk pundak Henry dan tersenyum menatap yeoja itu.

"Okay gege, Wan an..." Henry memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadaku Oh Tuhan! Apa aku menyukainya? Tidak, tidak! Dia kan menyukai orang bernama Hangeng itu! Tak mungkin aku! Zhoumi, sadarlah..." gumam Zhoumi setelah Henry keluar dari kamarnya dan menepuk nepuk wajahnya pelan.

Sedangkan di luar kamar...

"Aduh! No way! No way... aku hanya suka Han gege okay... komitmenku jangan sampai goyah... okay tenang Henry, Mimi gege juga tak akan menyukai gadis sepertimu. Percayalah! Penari ballet profesional itu berkelas! Mimi ge juga tampan! Eh?! Tidak tidak! Arrghh!" Henry sedang uring uringan di depan kamarnya dan kamar Zhoumi.

Lalu Henry menghampiri kandang NiQiu dan mengeluarkan anjing itu dari kandangnya. Henry pun bertanya kepada NiQiu, "NiQiu, apa aku salah jika merasa mencintai 2 orang? Atau aku hanya benar benar mencintai salah satunya? Tapi yang mana?" dan hanya dijawab kedipan mata NiQiu.

"Okay, kalau begitu, berarti aku tak akan memikirkannya," lalu Henry memasuki kamarnya bersama NiQiu yang ia gendong itu.

*Zhoury Love*

**Skip to Day 3 of 7**

-Tuesday, 8.00 a.m at Kim family's mansion-

Pagi yang seharusnya tenang itu ternyata sudah diisi keributan oleh dua orang berbeda gender yang saling berebut makanan.

"Kyaaaa! Mimi gege! Itu bulgogiku! Kembalikan, kembalikan...!" kata Henry berteriak kepada Zhoumi. Dan yang diteriaki hanya nyengir tak berdosa sambil tetap memakan bulgoginya.

"Salahmu mengambil kimchiku bweee..." balas Zhoumi kejam. Hei! Kemana Leeteuk dan Kangin?

Ya, setelah hari dimana mereka pergi meninggalkan ZhouRy di rumah dan seharusnya pulang pada hari Senin, tapi ternyata Kangin sudah menyiapkan liburan khusus ke Jeju dan kepulangan mereka diundur sampai Sabtu pada saat Henry pentas ballet. Mau tau bagaimana ceritanya?

-Flashback-

**Time : Day 2 of 7**

-Monday, 11.00 a.m at Kim family's mansion-

"Gege, bukankah seharusnya mama dan papa sudah pulang? Huft..." kata Henry lemas.

"Aku juga tak tau Mochi. Mereka bilang ingin berbelanja saja," kata Zhoumi.

'Kringg kringg' terdengar telepon mansion itu berbunyi. Lalu Henry menekan tombol 'loud speaker' pada telepon itu.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" tanya Henry.

"Ah, Mochi baby. Itu kau rupanya. Ini papa baby," kata seseorang yang mengaku sebagai papa dari sang Mochi.

"Wah papa! Ada apa? Kapan papa pulang?" tanya Henry semangat seperti anak kecil. Zhoumi yang melihat hal itu hanya terkikik.

"Mianhae, baby. Tapi papa dan mama akan pulang Sabtu. Kepulangan kami undur karena kami ada keperluan ke Jeju," jawab Kangin menyesal. Dan bisa disangka...

"APA?! SABTU SAAT PENTAS NANTI?!" teriak ZhouRy bersamaan. Tentu mereka kaget karena mana ada orang tua yang mau meninggalkan anaknya begitu lama di rumah bersama orang lain beda gender pula.

"Ne, mian Baby... Zhoumi kau juga disana?" tanya Kangin kepada Zhoumi.

"Ne ajussi," jawabnya.

"Jaga Mochi baik baik ne? dan kalian berdua juga jaga rumah okay. Sudah ya pay pay," Kata Kangin tanpa dosa memutus hubungan telepon itu.

"WHAT?!" teriak mereka berdua. Dan Henry pun mencak mencak sebel hari itu yang berakibat Henry tak mau latihan dan Zhoumi yang dijadikan sasaran kejengkelan Henry. Beruntung pada malam harinya, Henry kembali seperti semula.

-Flashback off-

"Nyam... nyam... uweee bulgogi kesayanganku..." protes Henry sambil cemberut.

"Hehehe... nanti kan bisa bikin lagi... cepat habiskan makananmu. Kita harus segera latihan. Pentasnya 4 hari lagi dan bahkan kau belum kuajari tarian berpasangan," kata Zhoumi nyengir.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! T-tarian ber-berpasangan?!" Henry terkejut dan wajahnya pun memerah. Terngiang kembali perkataan Luhan saat di sanggar waktu itu.

'_Membayangkan menari bersama Zhoumi gege eoh? Selamat bersenang senang Henry Jiejie…'_

'Sepertinya ini bukan hal yang baik,' batin Henry.

"Mochi! Mochi! Kau baik baik saja?" panggil Zhoumi kepada Henry khawatir. Refleks ia melempar roti yang dipegangnya sampai mengenai Zhoumi.

"Eh, mianhae! Uwaaa..." teriak Henry saat melihat wajah Zhoumi yang menatapnya sengit. Zhoumi pun melempar roti itu ke arah Henry lagi.

"Ya! Bajuku!" teriak Zhoumi dan membuat gaduh ruangan makan itu. Acara lempar melempar terus berlanjut sampai roti yang mereka perebutkan dengan tak sengaja mengenai wajah Kim ajumma.

"Mianhaeyo! Kami tak sengaja!" teriak ZhouRy bersamaan. Kim ajumma hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Cepatlah Mochi, kita belum berlatih sama sekali," kata Zhoumi.

Henry langsung menelan setiap sendok supnya sampai habis tanpa dikunyah dengan sempurna. Alhasil...

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Henry tersedak untuk kedua kalinya. Zhoumi langsung memberikan segelas air putih kepada Henry dan disambut dengan semangat oleh sang Mochi. "Terima kasih gege."

"Sudah? Ayo kita ke ruangan dance mu. Kita harus segera berlatih," kata Zhoumi lalu menyeret Henry yang pasrah.

-Dance Room, 9.00 a.m- (Daydream – Super Junior)

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemanasan, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk mengajarkan bagian pertama dari _'Coppeilia Ballet' _karena tarian itu adalah tarian pembuka yang membentuk sebuah cerita.

"Mochi, come here..." panggil Zhoumi. Henry menghampiri namja tinggi itu dengan tatapan polosnya. "Duduklah," kata Zhoumi. Henry pun menurut. Lalu dengan hati-hati Zhoumi memakaikan _point shoes_ di kedua kaki yeoja chubby itu.

"Gege, aku belum bisa menggunakan sepatu ini, eottohke?" kata Henry dengan perasaan khawatir jika terjatuh, atau terpeleset.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Optimis ne?" kata Zhoumi meyakinkan. Setelah selesai memakaikan sepatu berwarna pink itu, Zhoumi membantu Henry berdiri. "Berjinjitlah dengan tumpuan ibu jari kakimu, Mochi," kata Zhoumi memerintahkan sambil tangan kanan memegang telapak tangan kanan Henry dan tangan kiri memegang pinggang Henry.

'Aigo... kenapa sedekat ini?' batin mereka berdua dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Lalu Henry mulai mencoba berjinjit dan ternyata ia berhasil melakukan point. Perlahan Zhoumi melepaskan tangannya dari Henry untuk melatih keseimbangan yeoja itu, tapi...

"Aaaahh... gege!" Henry berteriak karena sudah merasa tak seimbang. Saat Henry hampir terjatuh sempurna, dengan cepat Zhoumi menangkap tubuh Henry membuat wajah mereka berjarak hanya kurang dari 20 cm. langsung wajah kedua orang berdarah China itu menjadi semerah tomat.

"A-ah, aku seharusnya tak melepasmu secepat itu tadi, mianhae Mochi," kata Zhoumi membantu Henry berdiri.

"Tidak apa apa gege. Aku akan berlatih lebih giat. Hwaiting! Jia You!" Henry menyemangati Zhoumi dengan wajah cerah.

"Jia You!" teriak mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan latihannya nona manis," kata Zhoumi membuat pipi Henry merona. "Kita akan mempelajari point dulu sampai kau bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Kalau tidak, bisa bisa kau memar semua karena terjatuh terus, hahaha..."

"Okay, okay tuan koala. Kau berjanji jangan melepaskanku baru aku mau berlatih lagi!" kata Henry menjentikkan kelingking kananya dan disambut Zhoumi mengaitkan kelingking kanannya di kelingking Henry. "Yaksok!"

"Nah, sekarang kita akan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan kaki pointmu supaya kau lebih terbiasa. Okay Mochi?" tanya Zhoumi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Henry.

Zhoumi pun meraih tangan kanan Henry dengan tangan kirinya. "Point, sekarang," kata Zhoumi, Henry pun melakukan point. Perlahan Zhoumi menuntun Henry keluar dari ruangan dance itu dan menuju ke ruang tengah. Setelah 1 jam berlatih...

"Yay! Aku berhasil gege!" kata Henry semangat. Zhoumi mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sekarang cobalah berputar, Mochi," kata Zhoumi lalu mengalihkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang ramping milik Henry. Dan lagi lagi wajah sang Mochi pun memerah.

'Inikah rasanya ballet berpasangan dengan namja?' batin Henry. Perlahan, tangan Zhoumi memutar tubuh Henry yang tingginya seukuran pundaknya itu. Zhoumi yang melihat wajah merah Henry langsung menghentikan putarannya.

"Kau pusing Mochi? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Zhoumi khawatir.

"Hah? Anieyo. Benarkah wajahku merah?" tanya Henry terkejut dan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sudah kita istirahat dulu saja," kata Zhoumi lalu menggandeng Henry dan duduk di sofa ruangan itu dan mengambil 2 gelas air dingin untuknya dan Henry. Sambil bercanda, mereka juga makan roti kering yang ada di meja ruang tengah itu.

'Tok..tok..tok..' terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Henry dan Zhoumi sontak menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan bertanya tanya. Pasalnya, di jam 2 siang seperti ini seharusnya semua teman Henry sedang sekolah mengingat jam pulang sekolah adalah jam 3 sore dan pastinya papa dan mama Henry a.k.a KangTeuk juga belum pulang.

"Biar aku bukakan saja Mochi. Kakimu pasti masih sakit setelah latihan tadi," kata Zhoumi menawarkan.

"Tidak usah Mimi ge, aku ikut gege," kata Henry. Lalu Zhoumi menuntun Henry yang kakinya sedikit terpincang pincang menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

'Cklek'

"Nuguseoyo?" tanya Zhoumi kepada seorang namja dan yeoja di depan pintu itu.

"Gege itu siapa?" tanya Henry yang berdiri di belakang pintu dan pasti tak melihat siapa yang datang.

"Molla, Mochi..." kata Zhoumi jujur.

"Eh, kau siapa? Kok aku tak pernah melihatmu?" suara seorang namja mengagetkan Henry. Secepatnya Henry mendorong Zhoumi kesamping dengan langkah tertatih dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hangeng gege! Dan... Heechul jie? Silahkan masuk..." kata Henry sedikit ragu. Zhoumi yang melihat hal itu hanya diam dengan wajah agak tidak suka.

(Zhoumi PoV)

'Itukah namja yang selama ini disukai Mochi? Hmm... tapi apa peduliku? Aku juga tak menyukai Mochi kan. Bukan urusanku kalau begitu' pikirku.

"Zhoumi gege... ini perkenalkan, Hangeng gege dan Heechul jiejie. Mereka lebih tua darimu lho. Usia mereka 20 tahun," kata Mochi kepadaku.

"Ah, hai... aku Zhoumi, kalau tak salah kau juga orang China kan?" kataku kepada orang bernama Hangeng itu.

"Yap, aku orang China. Jadi kita bertiga orang China ya? Hahaha... perkenalkan Zhoumi, ini adalah Ai Ren ku. Dia orang Korea asli, namanya Heechul," kata Hangeng kepadaku. Jadi selama ini Mochi menyukai namja berpemilik? Ironi.

Kami berbincang bincang sampai kulihat sudah jam 3.30 sore.

"Hehehe... mereka sangat cocok kan Zhoumi gege?" tanya Henry kepadaku. Terdengar suaranya sangat miris.

"Ah, ne! Mochi, dia ini siapa? Ai ren mu ya? Haha..." canda yeoja bernama Heechul itu.

"Mwo?! A-ani! Anieyo!" teriakku dan Henry bersamaan. Lalu aku mencoba menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya aku ini dipasangkan dengan Henry untuk pentas ballet. Karena posisi Henry yang masih begginer tapi tariannya sudah advance, aku terpaksa datang dari China langsung ke rumah ini untuk mengajari Mochi. Dan hanya diberi 1 minggu. Hehehe..."

"Wah, kau pasti sudah sangat hebat Zhoumi!" puji Hangeng gege kepadaku.

"Oh iya, kenapa gege tiba-tiba datang kesini?" tanya Henry spontan membuat wajah HanChul menegang.

"Sebenarnya... Mochi, aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian Sabtu itu. Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti ini Mochi. Aku dan Heechul sudah bertunangan. Dui bu qi," kata Han gege dengan menyesal. Dan aku tau pasti perasaan Mochi bagaimana.

"Eh? Gwaenchana Han gege... Chukhae ne," kata Henry sambil menahan tangis lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Mochi!" panggilku.

"Sudah ne... Zhoumi, kau jaga dia baik baik. Aku tau sorot matanya sudah bukan padaku, tapi pada seseorang yang lain dan orang itu juga dari sorot matanya sangat menyukai Henry. Aku dan Heechul akan pulang dulu, annyeong..." kata Han gege sambil tersenyum. 'Tapi bukankah Henry itu cinta mati kepada Han gege?' pikirku lalu menutup pintu setelah mereka keluar. 'Ah! Mochi!'

*Zhoury Sweet*

-Henry's Room, 4.00 p.m-

"Mochi?" kataku memanggil setelah membuka pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci. Terlihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan mata yang basah.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" tanya Mochi dengan suara bergetar. Akupun berjalan menghampiri ranjang pinknya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mereka sudah pulang Mochi. Jangan menangis ne? manismu jadi hilang loh," kataku sambil menghapus air matanya dengan jempol tangan kananku.

"Ta-tapi... itu artinya dia sudah tidak mungkin kumiliki," kata Mochi serak. Aku jadi ikut sakit melihatnya.

"Pasti ada yang lebih baik Mochi, percayalah. Kalau bukan Han gege, mungkin ada yang lain, meskipun tidak dengan cepat datang," kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Gege, peluk aku!" perintah Mochi kepadaku. Akupun memeluknya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan kepadanya, tapi tak sesuai harapan...

"Hiks... hiks... kenapa kisah cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan? Hiks... kenapa?" kata Mochi menangis lagi.

"Kau tau Mochi? Tadi Han gege bilang, sorot matamu sudah tidak kepadanya, tapi kepada seseorang yang juga menyukaimu," ceritaku.

"Siapa orang itu? Apa Han gege juga bilang?" tanya Mochi polos sambil menatapku penuh harap.

"Aku juga tak tau Mochi. Hehehe..." kataku jujur. Lalu ia tidur di kasurnya itu dan aku menemani di sampingnya sampai ia terlelap.

'Kenapa lagi denganku? Aish... selalu merasa ingin melindunginya. Apa yang dikatakan Han gege tadi itu... aku?' pikirku bingung. 'Sudahlah, dari pada bingung, mending aku tidur. Mungkin tidur di kasur Mochi yang empuk ini tidak masalah,' batinku pasrah. Lalu aku tidur di sampingnya dan memeluk si Mochi yang imut ini.

ToBeContinue

Apakah yang benar benar disukai Mochi itu adalah Zhoumi?

Ataukah Mochi masih menyukai Hangeng seperti janjinya?

Wait for the next chapter... ^^

*AUTHOR*

Uwalaaa... Merry Christmas ne teman-teman! ^^

Chapter ini adalah yang terpanjang dari sejarah perauthoran (apaan ini) saya lho!

Christmas Wish saya adalah BANYAK FF ZHOURY YANG HAPPY ENDING DAN ZHOURY IS REAL!

Apa Christmas Wish kalian?

Untuk Reviewers, saya memang tak pandai balas review, tapi akan saya jawab secara global...

*Henry sebenarnya sudah tertarik kepada Zhoumi secara tidak sadar, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya karena Henry janji bakal setia kepada Han gege...

*NiQiu itu nama anjingnya Zhoumi asli yang saya pakai karena terpaksa xD secara, nama anjingnya Mochi ga disebarluaskan xD

*Chapternya belum diketahui end nya, karena ini baru ¼ bagian dari story. Hehehe...

*End nya pasti ZhouRy kok tenang saja, seperti yang saya katakan di profile, saya ga suka yang sad ending sampe ga bersatu.

*Soal backsound, saya yang kasi Daydream itu terinspirasi dari musiknya yang bisa bikin nangis hehehe... kalo artinya sih, Daydream itu ceritanya seseorang yang sudah mulai lupa akan kenangan bersama sang mantan. Disini juga kan Henry mulai melupakan sang Han gege gitu tuh #plakk

THANKS FOR REVIEWERS :

TanSintha , Miinaoshi , Dong Rim , .9 , dweerae , SunakumaKYUMIN , Akita Fisayu ..

Dan Thanks for readers all, SiDers maupun yang gak Siders (?)


End file.
